Cooper Hounshell
Birthdate: Oct 29, 2003 Kind: Teenager PASS THE MICROPHONE This KIDZ BOP Kid knew he wanted to pursue singing when he tried karaoke for the first time. He started to practice singing with his 6th grade choir class and hasn’t stopped since. His dream duet would be with Ruth B. LET’S GO WILDCATS! Cooper is excited to travel the country as a KIDZ BOP Kid, but he loves being at home in Kentucky. His favorite way to spend a Saturday is hanging with friends and taking a nice walk through the creek in his neighborhood. GOIN’ BATTY! What’s the craziest thing that ever happened to Cooper? One time a bat flew into his house! It was a wild scene – his mom and younger brother were screaming while his dad and older brothers were trying to catch it! His family was happy that they eventually caught the bat, but Cooper was happier that he caught the whole chase on camera! JUMP AROUND Cooper’s an awesome dancer because he can incorporate acrobatics into his routine. He learned how to do an aerial jump by accident! He was attempting a one-handed cartwheel, but was afraid he’d hurt his wrist. Instead, he picked up his hand and ended up landing his first aerial. Pretty lucky! SCHOOL SPIRIT His dad might be a middle school principal, but Cooper is a great student all on his own. His favorite subject is social studies, and he’s also involved with Youth Government and the Beta Club. FAVORITE SINGERS: Selena Gomez, Bruno Mars, twenty one pilots & Sara Bareilles LIKES: Singing, Dancing, Music, Laughing, Concert, Candy, Ice Cream, Pizza, Snowman, Masks (formally), Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Show, Doc McStuffins TV Show, Pakdam Pakdai TV Show, Acting like Courage the Cowardly Dog and Chilly the Snowman DISLIKES: Bean Boozled, Spoiled Milk, Dangerous things, Eustace scaring the Kidz Bop Kids, Eustace and Muriel not being nice, Mouse Bop Mice, The Storm King Trivia * Cooper's voice became low and deep in late 2017 and late Season 18. * Sometimes, Cooper becomes cowardly like Courage the Cowardly Dog and Chilly the Snowman which makes Sierra and Olivia upset and Ahnya annoyed. * Cooper was absent in the episodes: "Live Time With Sierra", "Princess Ahyna", "Julianna's Ballet Practices", "Downtown Adventure", "All Washed and Damaged Up", "Isaiah's Sweet Ride", "Happy Wings Girl", "Dragon Fire Pops!", "Nice Girls Are the Prettiest", "Sierra's Amazing Hair Styles", "Slime and Pizza Fun With Sierra, Julianna and Ahyna", "Julianna's Ear, Nose and Body Care Solutions", "Isaiah Comes Clean", "Abby's Mission Hearing", "Lovely Fun Times at the Beach", "A Flurry of Emotions", "Sierra's Book Learning Time", "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", "Five Kids, Five Senses, Five Making Blankets", "The Trouble With the Toothpaste Jellybean", "Footsteps at the Movies", "A Day at the Studio" and "Indigo's Dance Practices". * Cooper really doesn't like masks much. In "Cooper keeps Courage from Eustace", when he saw a mask, he screams cowardly. Around during September 2017, he, Julianna and Ahnya got their picture taken in front of a giant mask at a museum. * After Kidz Bop 39, he quit being a Kidz Bop kid with Ahnya, Shane, and Freddy. Gallery * Cooper/Image Gallery Category:Kidz Bop Kids Category:Graduated kidz bop kids